


Ravage and Catnip

by Volume



Series: My 'Average' life with the Decepticons [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cat Nip, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volume/pseuds/Volume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave finds Ravage covered in a green substance, he wants to know who made Ravage act strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravage and Catnip

Ravage and Catnip

Note: I don’t own THE TRANSFORMERS. I only own my OCs.

* * *

 

“Wake up Volume!” a young girl said shaking her Decepticon friend. The purple and black seeker groaned and then smelled something sweet. Like a flower maybe?

“Ami, what is it?” she grumbled. “What are you holding” Volume asked and pointed at the light purple flowers.

“Lavender and Lilacs, they smell great don’t they?" She smiled.

“They do, are they rare?” the fem asked.

“No, I found them outside. Don’t you have flowers on Cybertron?” the teenager asked confused.

“There isn’t a single organic substance on our home planet.”

 

The two friends enter the med bay to say hello to the medic Black Hole.

“Volume you’re up early!” said a quiet fem with white plating and red and black trimming.

“Yeah, Scream’s usually up first. Just couldn’t recharge.” Volume didn't have the spark to say it was Ami that woke her up.

“I see well I you two have good luck in whatever you’re doing.”

_Last night: “Hey Soundwave! Come quickly!” yelled Frenzy and Rumble.

“What is the matter Rumble?” Soundwave asked the purple cassette.

“Ravage is covered in this green stuff and he’s acting funny and Black Hole doesn’t know what this stuff is either.” Frenzy stated.

“I will find the culprit"_ 

“Volume what are you doing?!” Soundwave asked Volume.

“Oh, it’s you, what do you want Soundwave?!”

“Lord Megatron has assigned me guard duty.”

“Do I look like I’m up to no good?” the seeker asked annoyed.

“Affirmative”

“Soundwave stop being so mean to Volume she didn’t do anything.” Ami pleaded. She hates when Soundwave interrupts her day to pick on Volume.

“Objection: Ravage was found infected by a mysterious green substance: Volume was the last one with Ravage, therefore is the culprit.” The purple seeker was thrown off by that accusation.

“I…But I haven’t seen Ravage since last night…” she stuttered in fear as she knew no one mess with Soundwave’s cassettes.

“Last night was the time of the crime.”

Ami started to smile. “Hahaha! I can’t believe it worked!”

“Ami, What did you do to Ravage?!” the blue mech demanded an answer from the human teen.

“Catnip!” she beamed at the glaring mech.

“What does ‘Catnip’ do?” Soundwave interrogated.

“Well it’s hard to explain. The plant generates a smell similar to um… cat hormones.” she flipped her hood up so she didn't have to see his glare.

Rumble flew out Soundwave’s chest. “How bad is he?” Rumble inquired.

The ~~‘uncharismatic bore’~~ ejected Ravage. ~~“Hey no body calls Soundwave an uncharismatic bore.” Yes I made a movie joke.~~ As the kitty con reached the ground he tackled the human girl.

“Agh! Ravage get off me! I’ll give you some more, just please get off you’re crushing me!” Ami grunted trying to push Ravage off her. The feline complied and sat down swishing his tail. “Here you go!” she said rubbing the odd plant all over Ravage.

“Stop! You’re hurting Ravage!” Soundwave yelled.

“It’s harmless”

“Is it permanent?” Volume asked hoping he wouldn’t kill her friend.

“It wears off in couple hours.” The three watch the cat trying to catch his own tail.

“He’s so goofy” Volume muttered.

 

“Volume, where were you!” three voices said at once.

“Oh Starcream, Thundercraker, Skywarp, sorry I didn’t tell you guys I got up early” Volume blushed.

“What in Pit’s name is going on in here!” bellowed Megatron.

“Oh just your average morning; Megatron sir.” Amy smiled at the silver tyrant.

“I see… and what is Ravage doing?” he asked confused. Everyone looked over at the Decepticon cat, who was swatting at the giant feather cat toy, that Ami made him in her spare time, while on his back.

“Catnip gotta love it!” Ami beamed and everyone laughed.


End file.
